Wild Clashroom
by Mearynna
Summary: Bon... les membres du club de magie on encore fait de la merde ( surtout England ) et du coup c'est du gros n'importe quoi dans l'académie des Nations... et encore plus quand ils cherchent un remède aux problèmes ( car oui il y en a plusieurs ) genre, tient... France est une souris... what ? mais y'a de la romance aussi, pas de problème
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**** : T+ ( à cause d'allusion bizarre et de magnifique clash )**

**Warning**** : rien de spécial a par peut-être des crises de fou rire ? si les blagues sont bien gérées XD**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages reviennent à Hidekazu Himaruya, le papa d'Hetalia, le dieu de ce monde magnifique et paradis de l'ame et de ... ( hey... j'ecris toujours la meme choses au début de mes fanfics non ? je dois me renouveler et vite ! ;A; )**

**Comment :  cette fanfic est réalisée par ma Beta et moi, elle a écrit par rapport a un gros délire, j'ai quasiment rien fais à par des conseils :"3**

**Paring**** : heuuu ... PLEIN ! :"D**

**Chapter**** : 1/ ? **

**Chap.1 : Wild Clashroom :**

La rentrée des vacances de Noël, c'est nul. Francis ne voulais pas aller en cours. Il voulais rester dans son lit, avec son anglais dans les bras et ne pas se lever avant 11h00. Mais le réveil en décida autrement et sonna 7h15, leur laissant une heure pour se préparer. C'est pas que Francis n'aimais pas les cours, au contraire, il avait une classe agréable malgré leur prof principal sévère. Mais le français était fatigué. Pendant les vacances, il avait fait autre chose de ses nuits, voyez vous.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur lycée a 8h25 pile, main dans la main. Ils saluèrent quelques camarades, dont un américain, Alfred, qui semblait occuper a embrasser langoureusement son copain, Ivan, un russe, sous le regard mauvais de Natalya, sa soeur. La scène devait être normale, car nos deux amoureux transis n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.

Première heure de cours, de8h30 a 9h30 : Histoire.

Deuxième heure de cours, de 9h35 a 10h35 : Français.

De 10h35 a 10h40 : Récréation.

Troisième heure de cours de 10h40 a 11h40 : Philosophie.

Quatrième heure de cours de 11h45 a 12h45 : Mathématiques.

De 12h45 a 14h00 : Repas.

Et c'est pendant la cinquième heure de la journée, en physique chimie, avec leur professeur principal, Mr Beilschmidt et son stagiaire, Mr Beilschmidt, que tout se compliqua.

Ils entrèrent calmement (pour une fois) et tout le monde s'assit a sa place. Le professeur pris la parole :

- Bon, déjà, j'espère que vous avez passer de bonnes vacances.

Un "oui" général lui répondit. Il continua donc :

- Comme vous le voyez, il y a quelqu'un en plus dans la salle, je vais le lasser se présenter.

L'homme, qui jusque la, était rester en retrait s'approcha des élèves. Il passa devant le bureau pour ensuite s'assoir dessus.

- Wesh, kesesese ! Moi, c'est Gilbert Beilschmidt, je suis le stagiaire du prof de physique. On a la même nom de famille, c'et normal, Luddy, c'est mon petit frère !

"Luddy" grogna face a ce surnom mais ne dit rien, il attendit juste que l'autre aie finis.

- Des questions a propos de mon génénialissime être ?

Un brun a la mèche folle, au premier rang, posa une question, sans même demander la permission :

- Vee ~ Gil, c'est un vrai poussin sur ta tête ?

Gilbert tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire colgate :

- Oui, Feliciano, c'est un vrai.

Ils avaient l'air de se connaître. Et pour cause, la personne venant de poser la question n'était autre que Feliciano Vargas, le copain de son petit frère.

Vu qu'il n'y avait plus de questions, l'albinos se retourna pour parler a son frère :

- Lulu, je peux faire l'appel ? Comme ça ils se présentent a chaque fois et je sais qui est qui !

- La prochaine fois que tu m'appelle comme ça, je t'attache a une chaise et je te bâillonne pendant les deux heures. Et oui, tu peux faire l'appel.

- T'es violent... Mais merci !

Puis il chercha la liste sur le bureau. Quand il l'a trouva, il commença appeler les différentes personnes :

- Arlovskaya Natalya !

Une blonde du troisième rang se leva.

- Bonjour, je suis Natalya. J'ai 18 ans, je suis née le ** ***** en ****. J'ai une soeur, Irunya, avec qui je vis, et un frère, que j'aime beaucoup, Ivan. Je suis d'origine russe.

Puis elle se rassit. Gilbert continua donc :

- Bien... Ensuite... Bravinski Ivan ! A c'est toi !

Le dit Ivan se leva et se présenta a son tour :

- Ivan. 18 ans. J'ai deux soeurs, Irunya et Natalya. Je vis avec... Alfred. Je suis aussi d'origine russe.

Gil remarqua la légère hésitation mais ne plaisanta pas dessus. Il fait un peu peur, le ruskov. Il lit le nom suivant :

- Bondevik Lukas. Joli prénom au passage.

Un blond, assis au fond, se leva.

- Merci pour le compliment. Lukas, 18 ans, comme tout les gens dans cette classe. J'ai un petit frère, Emil. Je vis avec lui et Li, quand il se rajoute. Je suis président du club de magie. Originaire de norvège.

Il se rassit rapidement, non sans jeter un regard noir a un asiatique assis non loin de lui. Surement le "Li" dont il parlais.

Gilbert lu le nom d'après dans sa tête. Il souris.

- Bon, Francis, Antonio, on s'connais hein...

- Comment t'oublier, mon cher ?

- Le bad touch trio enfin réuni, ça f'sais longtemps, n'est ce pas, ma petite tomate mure ?

- En tout cas, tu donne toujours des surnoms aussi pourris...

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Gil'.

Il adressa un sourire a ses compères pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil a la liste.

- Ah, Irunya, la fameuse ! Ne te lève pas, je sais déjà tout de toi dit_il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il continua la liste longtemps comme ça, faisant des remarques a quelques personnes. Une a Arthur, sachant que c'était le copain de son meilleur ami. Il lui répondit par une insulte en anglais. Ils fit aussi une remarque aux frère Vargas et il fut gratifié d'un "Vee ~" et d'un "Ferme ta gueule , connard de bouffeur de patates". Lorsqu'il arriva a Mathew, il dit son prénom, comme si c'était un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas mais le coupa avant qu'il ne parle :

- Mm. On s'connais, pas besoin de présentation, reste aussi awesome au lit et aussi mignon dans la vie de tout les jours et ça suffira !

Cette déclaration déclencha quatre cris dans la classe : un d'Elizabeta, une hongroise, un de Mei, une taïwanaise, un de Kiku, un japonais et un de Mathew lui même.

Un fois qu'il eu finis l'appel, il laissa la classe a son petit frère. Ce dernier décida que comme il ne restait que 15 minutes avant la fin du cours de physique (après, c'était la vie de classe, avec le même prof, mais on ne mélange pas. ) il allais leur donner une expérience a faire. Un échantillon du résultat voulu, des produits inoffensifs qui peuvent mener au résultat et débrouillez vous, par groupe de trois.

Arthur avait décidé de ce mettre avec les membres du groupe de magie, c'est a dire Lukas et Lupei. Ils essayèrent toutes sortes de combinaisons, plus complexes les unes que les autres, sans arriver au résultat. Puis, Arthur eu une idée :

- He, les gars... On peut essayer avec la magie nan ?

- Ah ouai ! Les produit sont inoffensifs, comme a dis le prof, alors on peux ! Hein Lukas ?

- Négatif. Avec la magie, on peut faire des réactions non voulues qui peuvent êtres toxiques.

- Mais allé... Lu' il est d'accord lui... Et puis, je suis sur que Mattias sera content si t'es le premier a réussir !

- Tu. Ferme. Ta. Putain. De. Gueule.

- Bon alors, on le fait ou pas ?

- Bon, ok, on peut essayer... Arthur, sort ton grimoire, Lu', aligne les éléments et éloigne un peu le résultat. Si on récite la formule de reproduction, ça devrai le faire.

Arthur sortir alors son grimoire et l'ouvrir sur la table, sans que Ludwig ne le vois, trop occupé par les bêtises de son frère ou d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- C'est cette formule la.

- Ok. Maintenant, on se concentre. Arthur, prêt ? Lu' ?

- Prêt.

- Prêt.

Et ils commencèrent a réciter la formule. Les éléments sortirent des tubes ou bocaux, se mélangeant dans l'air, dans une légère fumée. Ils avaient presque finis la formule lorsqu'Arthur sauta une syllabe. Tout se dissipa dans un éclair vert qui traversa la classe. Un cris d'indignation fendit l'air, venant du côté américain :"What the fuck ?"

On entendit trois tabouret racler le sol en un seul son. Les trois blonds venaient de se lever et dirigèrent vers le bureau, faisant ensuite face au autres élèves. Arthur pris la parole :

- Bon... Je sais que c'est pas mon genre, mais je m'excuse. J'ai essayer d'utiliser la magie, j'me suis foiré. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça va faire sur nous. Peut être rien. Voila. J-je m'excuse encore.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu poser ne serais qu'une question, Gilbert s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, l'attention se portant don sur lui.

- E-est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pour quoi il y a une chouette sur le tabouret de Mathew..

Touts les regards se tournèrent donc vers la place du canadien, a fond, près de la fenêtre. Effectivement, une chouette les observait avec un regard d'incompréhension.

- Gilbert, je suis pas une chouette...

Arthur faillit s'étouffer a son tour. Génial. Il avait transformé Mathew en chouette... Et ça ne devait pas être le seul. Il haussa un peu le ton :

- Regarde des jambes, Mathew.

La chouette baissa la tête et se figea. Elle la releva rapidement pour regarder autour d'elle, apeurée :

- Whaaaat ? Je suis une chouette ? Une putain de chouette ? Q-quelqu'un peu m'aider la ? C'est pas que je panique, mais un peu quand même, je suis une chouette !

Alfred, qui n'était pas loin de lui s'approcha doucement. Il caressa ses ailes, pour rassurer son frère et pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient réelles. Puis, soudain il tapota sur la tête de la chouette pour ensuite annoncer d'une voix forte :

- Yooosh ! J'ai compris ! C'est comme dans les films en fait ! Matie, pense a ta forme humaine très fort !

La chouette ferma alors les yeux, semblant dans un état de forte concentration. Puis, elle disparu pendant une seconde pour ensuite laisser place au canadien qui paru soulagé.

Alfred, lui décida de monter sur une table et de s'adresser a toute la classe en hurlant presque :

- Ok ! Alors il parait qu'on peut se transformer en pensant a un animal précis ! Je le fait pour vous !

Et il ferma les yeux. La seconde d'après, c'est un magnifique loup blanc se tenais a sa place. Les quelques personnes qui se sentaient trop près de la table s'en éloignèrent. Certaines a cause de l'animal, d'autres a cause du russe que s'en approchait.

- Yeah ! I'm a fuckin wolf ! Un loup blanc en plus ! Trop génial !

Le russe qui se tenait maintenant juste a côté de lui l'appela :

- Hum. Alfred ?

- Yes, darling ?

- Kolkolklol... On avait dis pas en public les surnoms...

- M'en fout j'suis un loup.

- Eh bien, mon petit flocon de neige, il va falloir te calmer et redevenir humain, tu fait peur a certaines personnes.

L'américain ne disputa pas plus et repris forme humaine en quelques secondes.

Soudain, on entendit un éclat de rire venant du premier rang. Tel un seul homme, tout les élèves se tournèrent vers Antonio, qui se tapait la barre de sa vie. Il regardait le tabouret ou normalement se tenait Francis, mais personne ne le voyait. Ce n'est que lorsque l'espagnol se calma qu'il expliqua la raison de son fou rire :

- Ha... R-regardez les mecs...

Il attrapa quelque chose sur le tabouret de son meilleur ami et le montra a la classe. Dans sa main se tenait une souris blanche.

- Francis... C'est... Pfff... U-une souris blanche quoi... Hahaha !

- Je te tuerais pour ça.

Effectivement, c'était bien la voix de Francis. Mais, une menace de mort venant d'une souris, comprenez que ce ne soit pas crédible. Antonio reposa la souris que repris forme humaine rapidement.

Le professeur, qui jusque la était trop surpris pour réagir, frappa sur son bureau pour ramener l'attention sur lui.

- Alfred, descend de cette table. Tout le monde a sa place s'il vous plait.

Il y eu un peu de bruit, le temps que tout le monde retourne sur son tabouret et se tourna vers Ludwig.

- Bon. Il semblerais que nous ayons tous été transformés en mi-homme mi-animal. Comme vous l'avez vu, les animaux sont très variés.

Gilbert interrompit la suite de ses explications :

- Heeeey ! Luddy, mate moi ça ! J'suis un aigle ! Albinos en plus ! Si c'est pas awesome ça !

Ludwig soupira. Irrécupérable.

- Très joli Gilbert. Si tu pouvais reprendre forme humaine ce serais mieux. Ça va sonner la, mais je vous demande de ne pas sortir. Je sais que d'habitude, je vous laisse sortir pour l'inter cours, mais comprenez que la, non.

Il y eu un léger blanc. Gil' avait repris forme humaine et personne n'osais parler. Jusqu'a ce que la voix timide d'un canadien résonne dans l'air :

- Euuh... Je sais pas si quelqu'un pourra répondre, mais, si nous nous transformons en animaux, vous pensez que nos animaux, comme mon ours, Kumashi, ou Gilbird, le poussin de Gilbert, peuvent devenir humains ?

La cloche sonna, mais personne ne bougea. Ils attendait de voir si quelqu'un pouvait répondre. Une voix rauque, venant de derrière Mathew le fit sursauter.

- Étant donner que je suis la, je suppose que oui.

Tout le monde se retourna (cette syncro, c'est trop bon). La voix virile appartenait a un jeune homme, surement du même âge que les élèves. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais, tressés dans son dos. Ses yeux oranges pétant semblait transpercer chaque personne qu'il regardait. Tout le monde semblait poser la même question : Qui était_ce dont ? Avant que quelqu'un ai pu la poser, il répondit :

- Je suis un des animaux de compagnie d'un élève. Mr Puffin, pour ceux qui me connaissent.

Toute la classe fut choquée. Alors... Les animaux aussi ? Personne ne bougeait, ne serait_ce que le petit doigt. Le premier a réagir fut Emil, un islandais qui se leva si rapidement que son tabouret tomba au sol.

- M-Mr Puffin ? M-Mon macareux ?

- En personne.

- Et tu peux redevenir normal ?

- Bah oui.

Et comme pour le prouver, il disparut pour laisser place a un macareux, haut d'une trentaine de centimètre. Il alla ensuite se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Tout le monde le suivis des yeux et se retrouva donc en face de sa table et du bureau.

Gilbert pris son poussin dans ses main.

- Gilbird ! Tu le peux aussi non ? Essaie !

Et il lança son poussin en l'air, pour pas qu'il ne lui tombe dessus. Et il eu raison. A l'endroit ou l'oiseau aurait du tomber se tenait un jeune homme, d'apparence ayant aussi le même âge que les élèves. Il était un tout peu y peu plus petit que Gilbert. Il avait des cheveux blonds, coiffés comme Alfred, mais sans la mèche rebelle sur le dessus. Au lieu de ça, il y avait une grosse mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait son œil gauche. Le seul œil que l'on voyait était vert émeraude.

Gilbert s'approcha de lui pour au final le prendre dans ses bras.

- Waaa ! Mais c'est awesome ! T'es trop mignon Gilbird ! Enfin, il faut que je te trouve un prénom...

- Je sais, je suis génial ! Et appelle moi Gilles, c'est bien ! Répondit_il en lui rendant son câlin.

Déjà qu'un Gilbert, c'était chiant, mais alors deux... Bienvenue en enfer, Ludwig.

Un chuchotement venant du fond demanda quelque chose ressemblant a :" Toi aussi, Kumatoru ?" Certains ayant entendu se retournèrent, les autres observèrent Gilles retourner a son état de poussin pour reprendre sa place sur la tête de son maître.

Un jeune homme venait de prendre la place de l'ours de Mathew sur ses genoux. Il se releva rapidement, n'aimait surement pas être sur les genoux de son maître sous forme humaine. Ils avait des cheveux gris/argentés un petit peu plus courts que ceux de Francis et avait les yeux noisettes. Il regarda le canadien et s'adressa a lui :

- T'es qui ?

- I'm Mathew...

- Mmh. Moi c'est Kumajiro. Mais comme il oublie tout le temps la fin de mon prénom, appelez moi Kuma, merci.

Puis il redevenu un ours et retourna sur les genoux de Mathew.

Ce fut au tour de Francis d'apporter l'attention sur lui. Enfin, surtout sur la personne qui venait d'apparaître a ses côtés. Des cheveux blancs, longs, attachés en queue de cheval passée devant, reposant donc contre son torse. Ses yeux, bleus, ressortaient beaucoup. Francis dut surprit :

- P-pierre ?!

- Ouaip. Et va falloir trouver un autre nom.

- Pffff Pierre, t'a une voix de meuf... Haha !

- Venant de quelqu'un comme toi, ça ne me touche même pas. Dire que tu ne connais même pas le sexe de ton propre animal de compagnie. J'aurais presque honte, si je considérais qu'on avait quelconque lien. Et je SUIS une fille, crétin.

- haha ! Mais t'a pas de poitrine !

- C'est vrai que t'a plus de seins que moi. D'ailleurs, tu fera attention, tu pointe.

On entendit un..

On entendit un :" hooo, j'aurais pas aimé..." Venant du côté américain. En regardant mieux, ça venait de Lili, la petite soeur de Vash qui était assise a côté. Quand elle vu qu'on la regardait, elle baissa les yeux, murmurant "Pardon.."

"Pierre" choisis ce moment pour s'appuyer sur un bureau et passer au dessus, mais ses pieds ne touchèrent pas le sol, elle se transforma avant pour aller se poser sur le haut du crâne de Mathew. Francis, surpris lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Elle répondit par un autre regard, semblant dire "eeeeh BIM ! Maintenant, je reste la, par ce que lui, il est pas con et pervers. Na. "

Le professeur se racla la gorge et tout le monde se retourna donc vers lui.

- Bon. Ça va re sonner dans quelques minutes. On en a pas finis avec ce sort, c'est pour ça que je vous demande de venir au gymnase vers 19h. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. A tout a l'heure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating**** : T+ ( toujours à cause d'allusion bizarre )**

**Warning**** : allusion tressssss bizarre au début éwé**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages reviennent à Hidekazu Himaruya, le papa d'Hetalia ! et mon petit amis aussi ( non ça c'est dans ma tète )**

**Comment : ****cette fanfic est réalisée par ma Beta et moi, elle a écrit par rapport a un gros délire, j'ai quasiment rien fais à par des conseils :"3**

**Paring**** : encore des tonnes**

**Chapter**** : 2/ ?**

**Chap.2 : Wild Clashroom :**

Alfred venait d'arriver en trainant son amant par la main. Son amant, Ivan, ne cessait de lui répéter d'aller moins vite, qu'ils étaient en avance, mais l'américain n'en avait que faire. Il se tourna vers le russe et lui dit qu'il était trop pressé d'y être, qu'il voulait savoir quel animal se cachait en Ivan et lui glissa au passage un "I love you soo much !"

Ivan n'avait pas résisté a la bouille toute mignonne de son petit-ami et avait arrêter de protester. Ils arrivèrent au rendez vous en deuxième, après Mathew (son frère), Gilbert, le copain de son frère, Pierre, sous forme humaine et Gilbird, sous forme humaine aussi. D'ailleurs, Gilbird et son maître semblait discuter d'un sujet bien sérieux.

Quand ils arrivèrent près d'eux, Alfred souriait a pleines dents, apparemment heureux :

- Hello !

Son frère lui répondit en chuchotant :

- Salut, Alfred, salut, Ivan.

Le russe, lui,se pencha légèrement pour écouté la conversation entre Gilbert et son oiseau :

- Nan, mais je te crois pas. C'est pas possible.

- Kesesese ! T'es jaloux ?

- Moi ? Jaloux ? Pisisisisi !

- C'est quoi ce rire ?

- T'a vu le tien ?

- Pfff ! De tout façon, j'ai raison.

- C'est im-po-ssi-ble. Ça rentrerais pas sinon.

- Tu veux une preuve ?

- J'en ai une aussi.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers Pierre et Canada :

- Pas vrai que ma **** elle est énorme ?

Les deux personnes a qui s'adressait le question eurent la même réaction : rougissement extrême et cris plutôt aigus. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Gilbert.

- Hm. Je te fait crier plus aigu normalement.

Rougissement plus prononcé de la part du canadien.

Fiers de leur blague, et de sa réussite, Les deux narcissiques se firent un high-five en riant. Alfred explosa de rire a son tour et Ivan ria sans bruit aussi.

Presque tout le monde était arrivé mais il manquait deux personnes. Deux personnes qui arrivèrent en retard de dix minutes, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise a moitié déboutonnée...

Exactement, c'était bien Arthur et Francis qui venaient d'arriver. Le professeur tiqua :

- Vous faisiez quoi ? Vous êtes en retard !

Un sourire pervers s'afficha sur le visage du français. Il répondit d'une voix sensuelle :

- Voyons, Artie avait fait une grosse bêtise, je me devais de le punir...

Arthur devint aussi rouge que le canadien il avait quelques secondes.

- Shut up, stupid frog !

Suite ça, on entendit quelques rires amusés de la situation. Puis ils entrèrent dans le gymnase, faisant trop sombre dehors. Ludwig se tourna vers ses élèves et déclara d'une voix forte :

- Bon ! Je ne ferais pas l'appel, non seulement par ce que je n'ai pas la liste mais aussi par ce que vous n'étiez pas obligés de venir ! Nous avons tous la capacité a se transformer, alors aussi étrange que ce soit, on va devoir faire avec !

Les personnes ayant réussi a se transformer, vous voulez bien vous décaler sur la droite ?

Un groupe composé de Gilbert, Francis, Mathew, Alfred, Gilbird, Pierre, Kumajiro et Mr Puffin se déplaça vers la droite.

Ludwig les regarda quelques secondes puis continua :

- Les autres ! Vous ne savez pas a quel animal vous correspondez. J'ai fait des recherches que j'ai partagés avec certains d'entre vous et il semblerais que ce n'es pas vous qui choisissez les animaux de vos transformations. D'autres informations ?

Lukas leva la main.

- Oui !

- Nous t'écoutons.

- J'ai cherché dans mes grimoires, et j'ai trouver ce qu'il nous est arrivé ! Donc, maintenant que le sort nous a frapper, nous sommes des chimères. Il y a donc d'autres facteurs de transformation. Le premier : vous le savez, il suffit de le vouloir.

Le deuxième : en cas de peur extrême, il est possible que vous vous transformiez.

Le troisième : en cas de choc psychologique violent, genre la mort d'un proche, il y a aussi une possibilité de transformation.

Quatrième et dernier facteur : La fatigue. Si vous être très fatigué, ou très faible, il y a un risque aussi. Voila tout ce que je sais.

Tout le monde avait écouté, mot après mot, voulant bien comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. Mais la concentration fut brisée par un Danois qui sauta sur son copain :

- Hooo, Norge ! Tu connais tellement de choses, c'est génial ! Je t'aime !

Le magiciens le repoussa violemment, tirant sur sa cravate jusqu'a ce qu'il change de couleur.

Gilbert se racla la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur lui :

- Hum ! Je propose que les gens qui se sont déjà transformer forment des petits groupes pour expliquer aux autres comment faire !

Et c'est comme ça que quatre groupes furent formés. Celui de Gilbert et Francis, celui d'Alfred et Mathew, celui de Gilbird et Pierre et celui de Mr Puffin et Kumajiro. Dans le même ordre, le groupe des Awesomes, le groupe des Héros, le groupe des Oiseaux et le groupe des Ornithorynques. On reconnais les caractères a travers les noms, effectivement.

Le groupe des Awesomes était composé de :

- Francis Bonnefoy

- Gilbert Beilschmidt

- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

- Raivis Galante

- Arthur Kirkland

- Feliciano Vargas

- Lovino Vargas

- Ludwig Beilschmidt

Dans celui des Héros, on trouvais :

- Alfred F. Jones

- Mathew Williams

- Natalya Arlovskaya

- Ivan Bravinski

- Irunya Chernenko

- Roderich Edelstein

- Vash Zwingli

- Lili Zwingli

Pour les Oiseaux, il y avait :

- Gilbird

- Pierre

- Lukas Bondevik

- Elizabeta Hérdervàry

- Mattias Køler

- Lupei Vasilica

- Berwarld Oxenstierna

- Vaïnämöinen Tino

Et le dernier groupe, celui des Ornithorynques (L'originalité, s'il vous plait) :

- Kuma

- Mr Puffin

- Kiku Honda

- Yong-Soo Im

- Emil Steilsson

- Yao Wang

- Li Xiao

- Mei Xiao

Revenons au premier groupe. Gilbert était sous forme d'aigle et Francis sous forme humaine. Il essayait d'expliquer a ses camarades comment on faisait :

- Y'en a qu'on essayer avant ou pas ?

Personne ne répondit. Il continua donc :

- Comme vous le voyez, Gil' est un aigle. Y'a un animal que vous voudriez être ?

La, Antonio répondit :

- Moi, j'veux être un animal qui plaira a Lovi' !

Le dis "Lovi" piqua un fard et l'espagnol se prit un coup sur le haut du crâne. Il rit et pris son copain dans ses bras.

- Mais je t'aime Lovi ~ !

L'italien le repoussa, tentant de se soustraire a l'étreinte plus qu'amicale d'Antonio. En vain. Mais il savais comment faire. Il se pencha un peu et murmura a l'oreille de son ami :

- An-to-nio ~

Ce dernier arrêta de bouger, permettant a l'autre de continuer, tout en lui mordillant l'oreille :

- Je t'aime ~

L'espagnol lâcha toute prise, perturbé par la franchise du tsundere. Romano souris, content qu'il le laisse tranquille. Si seulement c'était si facile...

Le sang chaud du Fernandez bouillonnait. Il sauta sur le brun, le faisant tomber au sol. Puis il s'empara des ses lèvres, plus sauvagement qu'a l'habitude. Lovino ne semblait pas avoir prévu ça.

- Ah ! Mm... A-Antonio ! Putain ! On est en public, merde, casse toi ! Je- mm... Oy ! Bastardo !

L'autre dit la sourde oreille. L'italien n'avait qu'a être moins attirant. D'ailleurs, il allais passer a la vitesse supérieure, public ou pas, fangirls prenant des photos ou pas, q- des fangirls ? Pff... Il n'en avait que faire. Il glissa un main sous le pantalon de Lovino, ignorant ses cris d'indignation et les saignements de nez de Francis, Mei, Elizabeta et Kiku. Alors qu'il venait d'introduire sa main dans le caleçon de son copain, et que celui ci commençait a gémir, il eu un léger problème.

- Qu'est ce que ... Lovino ?

- Eh bien, Bastardo, t'es content de toi ?

- Mais... Je...

- Relève toi, connard, tu m'écrase !

Antonio se leva, regardant d'un air interrogateur le loup qui était couché sur le dos a ses pieds, et qui parlais avec la voix de son Lovi'. Le dit loup se mit sur ses quatre pattes.

- Bon, au moins, j'ai quand même un peu de style.

Il releva la tête vers les gens de son groupe :

- Un loup, c'est plutôt sympa nan ?

Et la, Antonio redevint normal. Il se mit a genoux, a la hauteur du canidé, et le pris dans ses bras :

- Oooh ~ Lovi' t'es trop choupinoupineeeet !

- Lâche moi, connard ! Laisse moi prendre forme humain, 'foiré !

Antonio le lâcha et Romano revint sous la bonne forme.

Francis les regardais depuis un moment et repris la parole :

- Bon ! On a trouvé une nouvelle technique pour la transformation ! Si quelqu'un veux tester, je peux aider !

Il se pris un coup de pied bien placé de la part d'un anglais rouge coquelicot.

- T'a pas intérêt a faire ça, bloody wanker...

Le français grimaça de douleur mais essaya de sourire quand même :

- Serait tu... Jaloux, mon cher Arthur ?

- Pas le moins du monde, stupid frog.

Francis ne sentait plus ses régions vitales, mais il n'avais plus mal. Il s'approcha de l'anglais et l'enlaça part derrière, posant sa tête dans son cou :

- On peux tester tout les deux sinon...

Et hop, un coup de pied retourné décalé dans les burnes. Prions pour leur survie.

Passons au groupe suivant, si vous le voulez bien (en fait, même si vous voulez pas, j'le fait quand même, kesesese !). Le groupes des Héros. Rien que ça. C'était le canadien qui s'occupait de la forme animale, celle de son frère en effrayant certains. Même question que pour le groupe d'avant :

- Est ce que il y a des gens qui on déjà essayer avant ?

Roderich leva la main, tel le bon élève qu'il était.

- Moi, oui.

L'américain se tourna vers lui :

- Et t'a pas réussi ?

- Non.

- Hmm...

Alfred pris son menton dans sa main, faisant semblant de réfléchir vraiment. Puis, son visage s'éclaira.

- Je sais ! Vash, viens ici s'il te plait !

Le suisse s'approcha, prenant sa soeur par la main.

- Quoi ?

Il avait déjà son autre main a côté de sa ceinture, prêt a sortir son arme au besoin. Alfred le regarda dans les yeux, un regard sérieux a l'appuis :

- Embrasse ton copain.

Vash sortit son arme.

- Pardon ?

- Range ton arme, j'te veux pas d'mal bro. Mais je suis sur que ça peut débloquer si tu l'embrasse.

Vash regarda l'autrichien, qui semblait un peu perdu. Il l'interrogea du regard, semblant dire "j'le fait ou j'lui met une balle entre les deux yeux ?". Roderich hocha la tête, voulant dire au suisse de faire qu'Alfred voulais, pour lui montré a quel point il était con. Vash rangea son arme, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivés, lâcha la main de sa soeur. Il s'avança vers son petit ami et approcha son visage du sien jusqu'a ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Roderich était devenu plutôt rouge face a cette approche rapide. Et lorsque le suisse sella leurs lèvres, il semblait au bord de la syncope. Vash allongea le baiser, profitant de l'occasion. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais il était tout de même fou amoureux du violoniste et il n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion de l'embrasser amoureusement comme il le faisait actuellement.

Roderich, quand a lui, regardait autours de lui et vit le club de yaoi prendre quelques photos. Tout le groupe les regardait c'était tellement gênant ! Puis, il ne sentir plus les lèvres de son copain. Mais il entendit le rire mi moqueur/ mi satisfait se l'américain.

- Hehe... Ça a marcher ! Comme quoi, la gêne, ça fonctionne aussi ! Bien, maintenant, retenez bien ça : les héros arrivent toujours a leur but ! Regarde toi Mr Coin- Euuuh... Roderich !

Ce dernier baissa la tête pour constater sa transformation. Un hibou. Un grand duc, si il se rappelais de ses cours d'S.V.T. Génial. Il ferma les yeux et pensa le plus fort qu'il pu a sa forme humaine. En quelque secondes, le brun était de retour.

Pendant ce temps la, Ivan avait aussi essayer la transformation. Et ça réussi. Une panthère des neiges blanche noire et grise se tenait fièrement devant Alfred.

- Hm. Pas mal.

- J'avoue, plutôt sympa, honey.

Le russe repris forme humaine en kolkolant.

Hop, switchons vers le troisième groupe. Pierre avait pris la parole en première :

- Déjà, je vous demande de m'appeler Madenn, puisque Mathew m'a renommer ainsi.

Gilles, lui, semblait très enthousiaste.

- Alors les gens, vous avez déjà essayer ou pas ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Bon, je me permet de vous montrer un truc alors !

Il se tourna vers Madenn et l'embrassa furtivement. Pouf, plus d'humain, un pigeon gris et blanc a la place.

- Imbécile ! Pas en public, putain de merde !

Le blond n'écouta pas la jeune fille s'indigner après le baiser :

- Je sais, c'est awesome... Comme moi ! Vous devez l'avoir remarquer, la gêne provoque la transformation. Mais n'importe quelle gêne peut la provoquer... Essayez !

La, Mattias pris la parole :

- Alors, Norge, si je parle de la fois ou tu a parler en dormant, et que tu rêvais de moi, ça marche ?

Il tourna la tête vers Lukas, qui était toujours humain, mais qui avait un joli rose qui teintait ses joues. Mais toujours cette expression qui exprimait... Rien.

- Mm. Ça ne suffit pas ? Je peux aller plus loin, tu le sais...

- Ose. Tu le regrettera.

- Donc je disais, tu rêvais de moi, et tu parlais et si je me rappelle de ce que tu disais, c'était un rêve ér-

Il s'arreta dans sa phrase. Il était arrivé a son but. A côté de lui se tenais, a la place du norvégien, un chat, tout noir, a l'exception de ses pâtes et du bout de sa queue. Madenn, qui avait repris forme humaine, parla doucement :

- Donc, on rajoute un facteur, la gêne.

Du côté des Ornithorynques, c'était moins rapide. Il manquait déjà deux personnes au groupe : Kiku et Mei, qui étaient partis prendre des photos. Kumajiro était sous sa forme d'ours et Mr Puffin sous forme humaine :

- Donc, vous l'avez vu, la gêne est un autre facteur. Donc si vous avez des dossiers sur vos potes, allez y, non seulement ça aide, mais en plus, j'aime bien ça.

Aucune réaction de la part du groupe.

- Aller... Vous avez vraiment rien ? Va falloir que je sorte les miens ? Vraiment ?

Yao fut le premier a réagir :

- Comment ça les tiens ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Mr Puffin, ainsi que sur celui de Kumajiro, qui venait de reprendre forme humaine, car il en avait envie.

- Comme vous le savez, les animaux peuvent devenir humains. Mais nous ne sommes pas que quatre... Il y en a deux autres. Dont un, qui s'amuse a espionner les gens, car ses derniers ne le vois pas.

Le petit groupe fut choqué. Deux autres animaux ? Hein ? Mais, lesquels ? Comme pour répondre, Kumajiro continua :

- Comme la fois ou Li et Emil son allés au toilettes en même temps, par le plus grand des hasard...

Les deux concernés devinrent légèrement roses. Mr Puffin continua :

- Il se tenaient la main... Et ils sont entrés dans la même cabine...

Une nouvelles teinte de rouge pour les deux amoureux. Kumajiro pris la suite de la phrase :

- Je me rappelle de la première chose qu'a dis Li...

Et coeur, les deux animaux commencèrent la dite phrase :

- Hmm... J'ai env-

- Stooooop !

Le cris venait du sol. Le groupe baissa la tête. Près du Hong-Kongais, il y avait une tortue. Une toute petite tortue...

- Ice ? C'est toi ?

Li semblait légèrement troublé de voir son petit-ami sous cette forme.

- Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Effectivement, la forme animale d'Emil était une petite tortue. Avant quelconque remarque, l'islandais repris forme humaine. Il changea rapidement de sujet et s'adressa aux deux compères qui riaient, content d'avoir réussi leur coup :

- Et si vous nous parliez des deux autres animaux ?

Kumajiro regarda autours de lui, comme si il y cherchais quelqu'un. Puis, il parla au vide :

- Charlie, Lutty, s'il vous plait.

Deux formes humaines se dessinèrent lentement a ses côtés. Deux jeunes hommes venaient d'apparaître devant eux. Celui de droite avait l'air... Spécial. Il avait des cheveux roses bonbon et des yeux d'un rose un peu plus foncé. Il avait une coupe ressemblant a celle de Gilbert. Un seul détail de collait pas. Il y avait une petite corne en haut de son front, juste a la limite de ses cheveux. Il souris et commença a parler :

- Hello ! Je m'appelle Charlie ! Vous devez vous demander ce que je suis a la base non ? Eh bien, je suis la licorne d'Arthur. Pourquoi j'apparais ici ? Par ce que Kumajiro et Mr Puffin sont mes amis ! Content d'être la !

Les regard se tournèrent vers l'autre homme, qui c'était déjà mit un peu a l'écart du groupe. Il ne parlais pas très fort et semblait vouloir en finir vite, mais on l'entendait quand même :

- Hi. Je m'appelle a la base Laetitia, mais comme je suis un homme, appellez moi Lutty, comme Charlie aime le faire. Je suis a la base Fly Mint Bunny, le lapin d'Arthur. Charlie m'a traîné ici.

Lui aussi, il avait l'air plutôt spécial. Il avait des cheveux verts. Ils étaient courts, mais tout de même avec assez de longueur pour les ramener en catogan. Ses yeux, eux, étaient d'u bleu simple. En regardant bien, les deux adolescent avaient un point commun. Leurs sourcils. Les mêmes qu'Arthur.

Ludwig avait ramener tout le monde au centre du gymnase. On avait présenter Charlie et Lutty a tout le monde. Alors que le professeur s'apprêtai a dire a ses élèves de partir, un cris féminin très aigu retentit dans l'air, se répercutant contre les murs. Tout le monde se tourna vers la source du cri. C'était Mei, a quelques mètres a peine de groupe, qui pointait droit devant elle en tremblant. Et droit devant elle, il y avait un problème. Un problème qui se présentait sous la forme d'un tigre doré. Yong-Soo s'avança un peu, assez pour attraper le bras de sa copine pour la tiré en arrière, se voulant protecteur. Ils étaient dans un gymnase, plutôt loin de la porte, et on ne savais comment, un tigre doré menaçais de les attaquer. Le félin ouvrit la gueule, dévoilant des crocs qui firent frissonner la moitié de la classe. Yao passa devant son ami coréen et fit un pas vers le tigre, qui ne bougea pas. Puis il souris de toutes ses dents et se jeta au cou du carnivore et criant :

- KAWAII ARU ~ !


End file.
